The New End: SYOC
by TheBestDiva123
Summary: When Aurora Kim accidentally discovers a virus while experimenting with the T-virus vaccination, the BSAA sends their three best teams, Delta Team, Alpha Team, and Charlie Team to help stop the spread of the P-virus. This is an SYOC. I am currently accepting applications. [MINOR CHARACTERS ONLY]
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue. The SYOC is in the next Chapter. :)**

The tall, slender woman calmly walked behind her frantic researchers toward the large completely glassed in laboratory. Once they arrived, it was no secret what had the scientists going crazy.

Behind the glass stood an enraging creature. Its skin was sickly pale as large bones stuck out in different places. Slime trailed with each step the creature took toward the glass.

"What caused this?" The woman asked looking the least bit afraid.

"The c-cure we've been working on for the T-virus. We injected it into the subject and a few hours later t-this…happened." The scientist fumbled.

The creature opened its mouth exposing its razor sharp teeth as a long tongue darted out and smashed into the glass cracking it slightly. Everyone gasped.

"He's going to escape!" A scientist shouted as the men began to clamor for shelter.

"Everyone calm down." The woman said authoritatively. She took a few steps closer to the glass room and peered inside. "Someone go get a few samples of the "vaccination." from inside."

"B-but that…THING is in there." One of the scientist exclaimed. The woman sharply turned and grabbed the man by his collar.

"Did I ask a question?" She asked. The man shook his head. "Then why are you talking?"

The man swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded as he stepped toward the door. The creature took another blow at the glass cracking it a little more. The man jumped then looked back at the woman. When he saw no mercy, he put in the password, opened the door, and slipped inside.

The creature seemed to have no knowledge of his presence. The man took a breath and silently walked toward the cabinet that held the vaccinations. He opened the door and grabbed a tray full of tubes filled with the clear liquid. He crept back toward the door and typed in the password, except incorrectly.

**"ERROR. PLEASE ENTER CORRECT PASS CODE"** A loud voice blared throughout the room. The creature grunted and looked toward the scientist. It growled before charging toward the small man.

The man screamed and frantically typed in the correct pass code. Just as the door opened, a large tongue wrapped around the man's body, crushing his ribs. The man cried out in paid as he was slammed full force against the glass.

The creature repeatedly slammed the scientist against the glass until the man stopped moving. He dropped the man and stalked over to him. The creature let out a ferocious growl as he began to devour the already dead scientist.

The door to the lab closer and the woman walked over to pick up the tubs that were dropped when the scientist was attacked. She examined them then turned toward the rest of the crew. She smiled sadistically as the rest of the scientists looked into the lab with horror written all over their faces.


	2. SYOC

**Resident Evil**

Hello! I decided to have an SYOC! An SYOC is a Submit Your Original Character which is pretty self-explanatory. xD This story is basically like Resident Evil, just with different characters.

My character caused the P-Virus and the story follows 3 sets of people that try to stop Aurora (My character) for different reasons. I am accepting 6 main characters (3 boys and 3 girls) and the rest of the applicants will be minor characters. You can also send in an application for a character that helps Aurora in conquering her mission of creating mindless slaves.

The three teams will be a team of 2 girls, a team of 2 boys, and a team of a boy and a girl. I will decide who's on which team. I will put two compatible people or two totally opposite people together. Expect Romance, Drama, Action, Angst, and much more. :) The applications are pretty much on a first come first serve basis because I want to start as soon as possible. However, that doesn't mean don't try because I can easily change my mind. ;)

**Note:**

*The P-virus is basically the virus that turns people into zombies and is short for Pandemic Virus.

*You can copy and past the application from my profile.

**Application for Good Character**

**Basic Information~**

Name (First, Middle, and Last):

Nickname (Optional):

Gender:

Age (18-30):

Race/Ethnicity:

Sexuality:

**Appearance~**

Hair Color/Style:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Height:

Weight:

Scars or Tattoos?:

Build (Muscular, Thin, Average, Heavy, Round, etc.):

Everyday Clothing Style (Remember they're in a zombie apocalypse):

Uniform (However you want it to be):

**Personality~**

Overall Personality (Detailed Please):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears (Minimum 1):

Flaws (Minimum 1):

Introvert or Extrovert?:

**Background/Family~**

Family:

History:

Where were they born?:

When did they join the BSAA?:

Why did they join the BSAA?:

Is their family still alive?:

**Action~**

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice (Optional):

**Rate you character of a scale of 1-10 (No one is perfect):**

Strength:

Speed:

Agility:

Flexibility:

Using Large Weapons:

Using Small Weapons:

Driving:

Quick Thinking:

Listening to Orders:

Teamwork:

**Other~**

Anything else?:

Are you open to your character dying? (It's okay to put no.):

**Application for Evil Character:**

**Basic Information~**

Name (First, Middle, and Last):

Nickname (Optional):

Gender:

Age (18-30):

Race/Ethnicity:

Sexuality:

**Appearance~**

Hair Color/Style:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Height:

Weight:

Scars or Tattoos?:

Build (Muscular, Thin, Average, Heavy, Round, etc.):

Everyday Clothing Style (Remember they're in a zombie apocalypse):

**Personality~**

Overall Personality (Detailed Please):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears (Minimum 1):

Flaws (Minimum 1):

Introvert or Extrovert?:

**Background/Family~**

Family:

History:

Where were they born?:

When did they join Aurora?:

Why did they join the Aurora?:

Is their family still alive?:

**Action~**

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

What do they do for Aurora? (Report Progress, Experiment on BOWs, Create new viruses, etc. Be creative):

**Rate you character of a scale of 1-10 (No one is perfect):**

Strength:

Speed:

Agility:

Flexibility:

Driving:

Quick Thinking:

Listening to Orders:

**Other~**

Anything else?:

Are you open to your character dying? (It's okay to put no):

Any ideas for a BOW? (Optional. This is just in case I run out.):

Thanks and happy submitting! I hope the apps aren't asking for too much! Any questions, let me know!


	3. Main Characters Chosen!

Thank you to all those who submitted. :) I have my three teams and I can't wait to start. The rest of the characters I received will be used a minor characters so that way your hard work doesn't go to waste. Also, evil characters count as minor characters but will probably appear more often. I am still accepting applications for minor characters, but no main characters unless stated otherwise. **New chapters every Wednesday and/or Saturday. **

* * *

**Delta Team- **

[Yuri Jeo]

[Catherine Anders]

**Alpha Team-**

[Kyle McHale]

[Gabriel Keegan]

**Charlie Team-**

[Nicole Ryan]

[Marlow Coleman]

* * *

**Minor Characters I received:**

[Josef Dauer- Evil]

[Jordan Gates- Good]


	4. Chapter 1

"Alpha Team. Do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?"

When there was no answer, the man slammed his fist onto the desk. The entire military base was teeming with movement as different people performed various functions. A woman came up to the man by the radio.

"Captain, we were able to locate Alpha Team. These are the coordinates for their current location." The woman said. The man snatched the papers from her hand and perused them, annoyed.

"…_Russia_? What they hell are those two doing halfway across the planet?!" The captain exclaimed.

The woman shrugged, unable to provide answer. The captain tossed the papers onto his desk and looked at the large holographic map sprawled across the large dome of the military base. A blinking red dot signified the location of Alpha Team. He studied it for a moment before turning at hearing his name being called.

"Captain Allen. We're receiving a message from Alpha Team." The man approaching adjusted the radio sitting on the desk. The message came crackled.

"_Alpha T…Request back…p-virus outbreak…BOWs…"_

Captain Allen looked from the radio to the man. "Jones. Delta Team. Send them to-"

"Delta Team is currently fighting off the outbreak on the West Coast." The man, Private Jones, interjected. Captain Allen shot the man a glare before nodding.

"Private Gates. Charlie Tea-"

"Disbanded." The woman, Private Gates, cut in. Captain Allen growled before standing up straight from his position leaning against the desk..

"Damn it! Is there anyone left to give aid to Alpha Team?!" He snapped.

"Afraid not, sir. They're going to have to fend for themselves." Private Gates said solemnly. She looked at Captain Allen awaiting a response, but was given none. Captain Allen simply grabbed the papers on his desk and walked away.

* * *

~2 Months Earlier~

"_Hundreds dead and even more injured due to an outrage in Louisiana. Thousands of people deemed "infected" with the new and constantly spreading "p-virus" were outraged when police refused to release them, claiming that they had to stay contained until further notice. After a patient stole an officer's gun and fired shots at the police, many followed suit and began to attack. Police were forced to result to violence leaving many dead and even more injured. Thousands of "infected" patients still remain at the hospital waiting to be released from their make-shift prison." _

A tall, auburn haired man picked up the remote and turned the TV off from where he sat. He spun his chair around from his desk to face his partner.

"You're telling me the captain wants us to jump in the middle of that? That old man's finally lost it." The man said.

"We're just there as riot control. Calm down." His partner said silently tapping his fingers on his desk. "We'll be out in no time, besides. It's nothing we can't handle."

The auburn haired man shook his head. "For every one of us there's a hundred of them. That's not exactly something to be taken lightly. I would much rather be in the field than providing 'riot control."

"Well deal with it McHale. We're not in the field and we'll probably never be. Get over it." The taller, raven-haired man said. Kyle snorted.

"What crawled up your ass Keegan?" He asked. Kyle folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Look, I've been a part of the BSAA way longer than you have and I haven't once gone into the field. It probably isn't even as big as you're making it out to be. Let's just get this done." Gabriel said standing up. Kyle stood up as well. He grabbed his black tactical vest and put it on.

Gabriel snatched his pistol off of the desk and put it in its holder. He then walked over to a large rack and grabbed a HK416 along with ammunition. He turned to see Kyle walking up to him, M4A1 in hand.

"Ready?" Gabriel asked. Kyle nodded as the two headed out the door and to one of the fatigue jeeps.

"Shotgun." Kyle announced climbing into the passenger's seat.

* * *

The only sound was the sound of boots crashing against rock as the two women hiked up the steep mountain.

"Aish (**See: A/N**), move a little slower would you?" A slender, raven-haired woman said sarcastically. "We're almost there Cat."

The shorter blonde woman wheezed as she took a seat on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

"Maybe we should take a break." Cat said tossing her walking stick aside. "I'm getting air sickness."

The taller raven-haired woman turned to her partner. "Air sickness? Is that even real?"

"Of course it's real." Cat said matter-of-factly. "At this altitude, people like me who are not used to such thin air can easily experience a shortness of breath and-"

"Yeah yeah okay we can take a break." The slender woman said rolling her eyes. She sat down next to the blonde and pulled out a GPS device. "The facility is just up ahead. Only a mile away."

"_Only?_" Cat exclaimed. "Yuri, not everyone is as athletic as you. Especially not me."

"I can tell." Yuri snorted. She patted Cat's back sympathetically before standing up again. "Alright, break is over."

Cat groaned, unwilling to get up. She forced herself to stand as she and Yuri made the final stretch to a large plateau on the mountain.

Once at the plateau, they were surprised to find nothing there.

"Where's the facility? It's supposed to be here!" Cat said taking her GPS device out of her pocket. "Where could it be?"

"Captain Allen said they were traces of large amounts of the p-virus on this part of the mountain. We just _assumed_ there would be a facility that's producing it. He never actually said there was one." Yuri said, mocking Cat in a way.

Cat glared holes through Yuri before looking around. From a distance, there was nothing but forest.

"Looks like we're going to have to search for something. Clues, anything." Cat said sighing and starting towards the forest.

"Hold on." Yuri called. Cat turned around just in time to catch M92FS being tossed her way. "We can't go in there unprotected. Who knows what's lingering in there. After all, there are traces of the virus coming from in there. We don't know the effects of the virus besides sickness and death."

Cat nodded then started toward the forest.

* * *

"No 'buts' Coleman. You're getting a partner and that's final." Captain Allen said punching in the passcode to open the door to the laboratory.

"You know I work better alone, but since you're forcing me to have a partner can I at least choose who I get paired with?" Marlow asked following Captain Allen into the lab.

"Nope. She's already been chosen. You two start today. You'll be helping out in Louisiana." Captain Allen said. He picked up a vest with the BSAA logo along with a blue "C' embedded into it. He tossed it to Marlow along with a pistol.

"Welcome to Charlie Team, Coleman." He said smugly. Marlow shot an unnoticed glare at Captain Allen before putting on the vest.

All of a sudden, the door to the laboratory slid open as Captain Allen and Marlow turned to see who it was.

"Ah. Good there you are. Ms. Ryan, I'd like you to meet your new partner Marlow Coleman. Coleman, this is Nicole Ryan." Captain Allen said. He handed Nicole a vest before turning his attention to some of the research his team of scientists were working on.

Marlow extended his hand as Nicole shook it. They walked silently toward the room filled with gear and weapons. Marlow equipped his bulletproof vest and grabbed a Barrett REC7. He turned to see Nicole already equipped and holding a crossbow.

Marlow raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Nicole looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, what's funny?" She asked narrowing her eyes. Marlow snorted and nodded his head at the crossbow Nicole was holding.

"And just what do you expect to do with that?" He asked, amused.

Nicole didn't respond as she loaded the crossbow with an arrow and turned to one of the nearby targets. She took a breath, pulled the arrow back, and released it, hitting the bulls eye almost perfectly. She lowered the crossbow then left the room without another word.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if this is a little short. I just wanted to introduce the characters a bit and set up the story. **Also, "Aish" is just a little Korean term. It's like saying "Geeze!" or "Ugh!" I just wanted to flaunt some of my foreign knowledge. ;) **


	5. Update

Sorry for the lack of updating! I've had more school work than I anticipated. But don't worry. Next week, I'll be posting a multiple chapters to make up for the weeks I missed. :) 


End file.
